


Morally Mischievous

by Sethrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mischief, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Dimitri had an obligation to lead by example as both a Prince and the head of his house and dear friends, so why did he continue to do such things with you when the outcome was almost always the same?In broad daylight, no less!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Morally Mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> A try at the FE3H fandom for my dear, lovely friend, Falsely True!! He's got quite the love for Dimitri, so I hope I've captured his character decently well.
> 
> Enjoy!

To be completely honest, Dimitri wasn't usually persuaded so easily into doing things that went against his moral code - the moral code, in that instance, being  _ 'no students allowed within the eastern courtyard due to reconstruction of the bordering buildings.' _

He had an obligation to lead by example as both a Prince and the head of his house and dear friends. And yet, there he was, allowing you once again to sway him into some morally-grey shenanigans that would, no doubt, get the both of you in trouble if you were caught.

Why did he continue to do such things with you when the outcome was almost always the same? In broad daylight, no less!

Dimitri could already hear the reprimanding drone of Seteth's exasperation.

"Are you absolutely sure we can-"

His attempt at talking you down was thwarted by your giddy laughter cutting him off.

"C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's just that...well, I've not seen other students allowed this way, and-"

"Are you telling me that  _ the _ Prince of Faergus is  _ scared _ of a tiny suggestion made by our Counselor?" you mocked lightly, hands on your hips as you turned on Dimitri rather abruptly. "It's not like we're walking into mercenary territory, right? As long as we avoid the construction, then what harm is there in, you know, walking around?"

Unfortunately, you had a point. It only further complicated the moral tug-of-war raging on in his thoughts, the line between good and bad becoming nothing more than a wide, grey area he could no longer avoid.

Dimitri sighed in defeat.

"You really are putting me on the spot-"

He was once more interrupted by the eager tug of your hand upon his, fingers comfortably warm against his own and calloused from years of sword practice.

"Let's go, already!"

Dimitri allowed himself to be pulled along by your lead, becoming the follower for the umpteenth time in your mischievous games.

You expertly maneuvered past the guards and led him to the edge of the off-limits courtyard, carefully winding around cement and bricking, and finally pushing him through a small alcove of the construction site that led to a hidden staircase. You then led him to the top, sneaking your way to the farthest edge towards the area where you had both entered the restricted courtyard from the grounds.

The guards, none the wiser, were directly below.

There was cooing falling from your lips, much similar to a pigeon, and the reveal of some sort of concoction from the satchel about your waist that looked viscous and possibly slick to the touch.

Dimitri could help but cast a wary, confused expression.

"Harmless fun," you assured in a whisper, cooing once more and angling the bottle just so until a tiny, thin drip fell from the glass neck.

Dimitri had watched as best he could until the drop reached its target, a nest of pale hair from an unhelmed guard. He was forced to duck along with you as the guard immediately looked up, yet another bird-like sound falling from your lips.

_ "Damned birds," _ the guard cursed, and Dimitri found himself having to cover his laughter behind the façade of a light cough.

Your smirking grin was an infectious thing, however, and he soon found himself smiling along, anyway.

He watched you once more as you leaned over and let loose another viscous drop, hiding behind the raised wall yet again and hearing the guard grumble about his rotten luck.

"You try, Dimitri," you urged through short giggles, pressing the bottle into his hand and encouraging him with an eager nod of your head.

It was so damnably hard to say no to you.

He peered over the edge with only mild trepidation, noticing the guard had moved forward quite a bit, though still close enough to the wall to enact more of your prank by his own hand. Dimitri got into position as you continued your guise of pigeon speak, reaching out and tilting the bottle just so.

A much larger blob of goop fell from the bottle neck, a gasp leaving the Prince as he watched in horror the way it fell upon the guard below and dispersed amongst the pale strands of his hair. This time, he had not been quick enough to pull away from the ledge, meeting the guard's bewildered, then absolutely livid gaze as he looked up.

_ "You there! Stay where you are!" _

"Time to go!" you exclaimed, roughly grabbing Dimitri by the hand and all but dragging him behind you in your haste to rush down the hidden stairs and away from the guards, glass bottle forgotten in broken shards upon the rocky balcony.

From that point, everything was a blur of your excited chatter as you led the furious guard and his partner in a chase, his own rapidly beating heart, and the stupid, giddy feeling that he was having much more fun than he should have been.

During the chase, you were quick to pull Dimitri into a tight alcove, one mostly hidden off the main path, enough so that the two guards shouting  _ "stop those young men!"  _ ran right by without so much as giving the area a glance.

Dimitri gave a huffing chuckle as you followed suit, leaning against him in mirth as you both attempted to catch your breath.

"That was...that was a close one," you huffed out finally, grinning at Dimitri as he gave you his own incredulous expression.

"Harmless fun?" he questioned, watching as you playfully rolled your eyes.

"No one got hurt," you pointed out, "and, if I'm not mistaken, you seemed to enjoy yourself quite a bit."

You raised your brows at Dimitri, the Prince flustering at your words.

"Perhaps it was more enjoyable than some of the trouble you normally get into," he admitted, "though I'm not looking forward to the reprimand."

"Nonsense! That's half the fun," you replied cheekily, smile reaching your eyes and giving them a pleasant crinkle at the sides.

The atmosphere changed rather suddenly as his eyes locked with yours, the adrenaline of the moment having died down to something softer, though nearly just as thrilling. It had happened before, more times than Dimitri could count, and yet in that moment, something just felt  _ right _ to take a step closer, let his guard down that little bit more.

He found himself leaning more into you, hands steady against the bend of your elbows as you followed his motion ever closer,  _ closer... _

"There you are."

Dimitri nearly gave himself whiplash, he pulled away from you so fast, mortified at having been caught in such a scandalous position and wincing as he knocked his shoulder into the hard wall behind him. Much worse, Felix was the one that had caught you both, his expression either concealing his disgust of the situation or truly that of someone who did not care either way.

"W-we were just...I mean, we…I, uh..."

Felix sighed, obviously not caring for the Prince's stuttering.

"Just get to the training grounds, Boar. You made a promise, and I expect your word is still good, yes?"

"Of course, Felix. I'll be there shortly," Dimitri nodded quickly, tensely

"Good. Just don't keep me waiting like last time."

Apparently done with the conversation, Felix continued on his way toward the training grounds, seemingly unconcerned with anything else he may have witnessed. Dimitri couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Well, don't act so thrilled about it," you teased lightheartedly, nearly startling Dimitri all over again.

"While a strong adversary and a good friend, Felix tends to be quite, ah...intimidating," Dimitri confessed with yet another sigh.

"More like  _ 'condescending, _ " you mused with a shake of your head, "but I get what you mean."

You kept Dimitri's gaze for a long moment, smile suddenly going soft.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. It's always fun when you tag along."

Then, in a move Dimitri should have seen coming but was still wholly unprepared for, you leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his cheek, pulling away with a cocksure grin that belied the previous action.

"Let's do it again sometime, okay? Don't be a stranger!"

You gave his chest a little pat with your hand, then slid out from the alcove, nonchalantly meandering off to only Goddess-knew-where.

Dimitri was left to stand there, flustered and confused...and, perhaps, just slightly excited for whatever mess you decided to drag him into next.

The stern scolding from Seteth later that evening felt worth it, if he was honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
